Eugene Washington
Eugene Washington, (born Eugene Leroy Washington on January 3, 1972) is an African American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WNWA. He is best known as one half of Da Brothas tag team. History Washington was born in a low income housing project in Atlanta, GA. He was raised by his mother and grandmother. His father worked as a dry cleaner delivery man in inner city Atlanta. Washington was a troubled youth from an early age. In 1987 Washington's family moved to Washington, D.C. where he was placed in juvenile detention at the age of 16 for selling drugs and condoms to elementary school children. While there, Washington met 14 year old Tyrone Jefferson. Upon their release, they both dropped out of school and ran away to Greensboro, NC where they met a public transit driver named Curtis Lowe. Lowe took the young men in and raised them as his own, letting them loiter with him at the Beef Burger on Lee Street where they hustled customers. Lowe, an avid wrestling fan, trained the duo backyard style and by 1999 they were wrestling as The Brothers at small independent shows in the Greensboro area. Around this same time, the trio met a prostitute at the Coliseum Motel in Greensboro by the name of Shitifa Moore. Moore, along with Lowe, acted as the duo's managers and Moore changed her screen name to Ms. Shitifa. The Brothers made their WNWA debut in 2000 on an episode of WNWA Bruisers and Brawlers, quickly entering into a heated feud with The Triangle of Hate. Washington is extremely strong and is a multiple time World and National Tag Team Champion as a member of Da Brothas. In 2006, Da Brothas enlisted the help of a new ally, Antonio "Da Crunk" Davis. On December 12, 2006 Da Brothas defeated the Muslim Militants to win the WNWA National Tag Team Championship. At Season's Beatings Da Brothas defeated Natural Born Niggaz in a Loser Leaves Town match, the result of which was later vacated by Judge William J. Jennings. Personal Life and views Washington, like Jefferson is very much a racist. He detests all things white, except women. Washington does not say many words. His typical reaction to questioning is to intimidate the reporter or to just say "YEAH!" He is obsessively attracted to white women, whom he refers to as "Da Prize." When around white women, Washington goes into an almost trance like, stalking state. Jefferson, Lowe and Davis all act much the same way. Washington and Jefferson host a show on OIL TV called "Where da White Womenz At?" Trivia *Washington uses "Money Maker" by Ludacris featuring Pharell as his entrance music. Salary $64,599 per year Title History *Three time WNWA World Tag Team Champion *Three time WNWA National Tag Team Champion *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Da D.C. Deaf (death) Drop (spike piledriver with Tyrone Jefferson)'' :*White Widowmaker :*F5 *'Regular moves' :*Cyclone :*Gutbuster :*Backbreaker-Inverted to knee :*Kick :*Choke :*Knee to groin :*Punch Washington Washington Washington Washington Washington